Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.
|image = Paf041.png |caption = Promotional artwork for the episode showing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy and Perry outside Stacy's house while Candace looks confused. |season = 1 |production = 119A |broadcast = 29 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Marc Chrisafulli |director = Zac Moncrief |us = June 7, 2008 |pairedwith = "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" |adapt=''It's Ancient History!'' | arc= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb go in search of a caveman while Candace attends Stacy's costume party. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to get rid of sandwich costumes. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting on their living room couch watching a documentary on Neanderthals called "Neanderthal: Pride of the Paleolithic" on their television. The man narrating the program mentions that to this day, there may still be Neanderthals frozen in icebergs, which inspires the boys to find a caveman in the Danville Glacier. The program cuts to a commercial by its sponsor, a sandwich joint, which also inspires Phineas and Ferb to get sandwiches from there. Meanwhile, Candace is upstairs trying to find something to wear for Stacy's costume party. She consults a teddy bear that has a photo of Jeremy taped to it and when she is interrupted by a phone call, she answers angrily. Jeremy, it turns out, was the one who was calling, so Candace pretends she is someone else with a lower voice and re-answers as herself. Jeremy says he is going as a caveman, so Candace decides to go as a cavewoman so they'll match and it would be like they're on a date. As Phineas and Ferb gather supplies for caveman hunting, their parents leave for the Historically Relevant Botanical Gardens and Stacy calls to ask Candace to make a sandwich platter. Perry, meanwhile, uses the opportunity to sneak away to his lair. He shimmies up through a gutter and emerges in a magpie costume, then balances on a telephone wire and begins walking across to the pole. Halfway across, he falls off of the wire and has to finish by swinging on his hands. He finally reaches the fuse box on the pole, goes inside, and appears in his lair through his usual chute. Major Monogram greets him and begins laughing at him; apparently, the magpie costume thing had been a prank. Perry walks out on them to go defeat Doofenshmirtz when Carl suggests to Major Monogram that he do it in a bunny costume. Phineas and Ferb are at the Danville glacier in search of a caveman to unfreeze. Phineas passes up other incredible finds (including dinosaurs and mammoths) in the glacier in favor of the caveman. They chip him out in a chunk of ice and take him home to defrost him. Once at home, they blow on the ice with hairdryers until the ice cracks. The caveman is free and apparently no worse for wear for being trapped in ice for thousands of years. He is, however, very hungry. Perry enters into Doofenshmirtz's apartment by swiping a card in the door and is immediately trapped in a helmet suspended from a mechanical clothesline. Agent P at first struggles but gives up and is treated to a monologue by Doofenshmirtz, who explains that he hates sandwich suits and the people who wear them (although people in taco suits do not bother him). He wants to destroy them with his Sandwich-Suit-Removinator, which looks like him. He prepares to go out in his newest -Inator, but is disconcerted to discover that Perry fell asleep right in the middle of his monologue. When he tries to leave, he disovers that his daughter had apparently "taken out the big head" and now he has to refill it. He does so and finally leaves, and Perry grabs a coathanger from the clothesline and releases the helmet. Oddly, he actually bothers to re-hang Doofenshmirtz's labcoat, and once he has done so, he whistles to his hovercar and escapes. The caveman, who the boys have named Conk, is so hungry that he attempts to eat several non-edible items, including a carburetor, so Phineas goes to get a sandwich from Candace while Ferb remains behind in the garage to keep Conk out of trouble. Phineas asks Candace for a sandwich for their friend and tells her that she should meet him, saying that "He's a real Neanderthal." Candace takes this to mean their friend is buff, and says she won't hang out with them. However, she's in such high spirits about the party that she gives Phineas the sandwich and lets him off with a warning that should he try anything weird or funny to ruin her day, he would get "IT", though she didn't specify what "IT" was. Conk loves the sandwich so much that Phineas and Ferb go to the kitchen to make more for him, leaving him alone in the garage; he lifts the garage door and happens to see Candace passing by with her own big plate of sandwiches, on her way to her party, and follows her. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is out using his invention to remove the sandwich costumes. He manages to suck one up but Perry comes along to stop him. Meanwhile, Candace arrives at Stacy's house. While she is waiting for someone to answer the door, Conk sneaks up behind her and eats all of the sandwiches off her plate. She turns around, sees him, and mistakes him for Jeremy. Then the two are invited inside; a friend of Jeremy's tries to greet Conk, but is met with a punch. The stereo is cranked up and Conk goes crazy and destroys it, then immediately loses interest when he spots the food tables. Candace tries to distract him, but he grabs her and hauls her up onto his shoulder. At this point, she gets a phone call from the real Jeremy and realizes that this must be the Neanderthal friend that Phineas had mentioned earlier. She tries to call her mom to bust her brothers, but her mom doesn't believe her, and Lawrence says that "there is nothing primitive about Candace's imagination". Back at their house, the boys discover that Conk has escaped, so they figure he went to Stacy's. Phineas and Ferb find Conk and take him away from the party. Perry knocks the half-eaten sandwich suit out of the mouth of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Sandwich Suit Remove-inator. It falls down into the bushes far below. Doofenshmirtz makes the mistake of grabbing Perry and is treated to a slap from his tail. Doofenshmirtz falls out of his machine and lands in the same bushes as the sandwich suit did. Perry accidentally crashes the Remove-inator into the Danville Glacier, but manages to parachute away. Doofenshmirtz emerges from bushes in the sandwich suit just as Phineas and Ferb are feeding Conk more sandwiches, and he sees Doofenshmirtz in the sandwich suit and charges at what seems to him to be a giant sandwich. Phineas and Ferb are slightly dismayed to see Conk go, but remind themselves that if they love something, they should let it go, especially if it's a Neanderthal. Songs *''Sandwich Town jingle'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry scuttles up a storm drain and pops out in mid-dressing of a magpie costume, then walks onto a power line scaring off some magpies, and hops into an emergency phone on the phone line pole, ending up falling from the ceiling of his lair landing into his chair. I know what we're going to do today! Memorable Quotes Background Information * The host from Super American Pop Teen Idol Star is seen on the show that Phineas and Ferb were watching in the beginning of the episode. Production Information Errors * The Sandwich Town bag appears on Phineas and Ferb's table a few frames before the scene transition fully wipes to black. * The episode is called "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." but Phineas comments on how Conk hadn't eaten in 28,000 years. (Technically, it has been 29,000 years since Conk was frozen.) * When Phineas first brings in the platter of sandwiches, it has cheese in it. When he says "Uh oh" it has turned into lettuce. Continuity * During the party, a few of the guests have costumes that reference other episodes: **A Ba-dink-a-dink from Toy to the World **The new Har D Har Toy Company uniform from Toy to the World **A Trojan soldier's uniform from "I Scream, You Scream" **Count Dracula from "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" **A Racer from "The Fast and the Phineas" **An Employee from "Are You My Mummy?" *Heinz Doofenshmirtz device looks like him just like the monster truck he uses in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". Allusions *'The Flintstones' - Candace's "cavegirl" costume is reminiscent of Pebbles Flintstone. Similarly, Jeremy's "caveman" costume might also be meant to resemble Bamm-Bamm Rubble. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm become lovers in their own show, marry in I Yabba-Dabba Do!, and welcome twins in Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby. Candace envisions herself as a mother of two after she marries Jeremy. *'Dave the Barbarian' - Candace's costume also resembles Fang from the other Disney show, Dave the Barbarian. *Conk drinks a six pack of soda all at once the same way the Coneheads do. *Conk hitting a robot may refer to the song and music video "Monkey vs. Robot". *Conk is a parody of Agent in other series such as Adrian Monk from Monk. *The music that Candace dances to while preparing for the party sounds distinctly similar to "SexyBack", the hit song by Justin Timberlake. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * John DiMaggio as Conk * Additional voices by: Jeff Bennett, Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Bobby Gaylor, Maulik Pancholy, April Winchell :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes